<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kiss/bite by RiiasShorts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045420">kiss/bite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiiasShorts/pseuds/RiiasShorts'>RiiasShorts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A wild praise kink appears, Blow Jobs, Camgirl Rey, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Edgeplay, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Humiliation, Let's just put it this way: chapter 2 is a lot, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Poor baby doesn't know the average dick size, Praise Kink, Prompt Fill, Sex Toys, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Ben Solo, dom!rey, sub!Ben</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:08:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiiasShorts/pseuds/RiiasShorts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey is a camgirl, and her followers use penis-clone kits to make lifecast toys of themselves and she gives brutal reviews about how unsatisfying they are. Ben has a humiliation kink, but when he gives Rey the silicone ride of her life, she MUST have this man in the flesh.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Sub!Ben Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilander/gifts">Lilander</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/gifts">QueenOfCarrotFlowers</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is based on a prompt from <a href="https://twitter.com/LilanderSw?s=20">Lilander</a><a> that was tweaked by </a><a href="https://twitter.com/flowerofcarrots?s=20">QueenOfCarrotFlowers</a><a></a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Faster, </span>
  <em>
    <span>faster</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Give it to me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben pistoned his hips up into hers, sweat slicking his body. He could barely keep his grip on her waist with the exertion. They had been going for what felt like </span>
  <em>
    <span>hours</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and neither of them wanted to stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, he put all his force into snapping his body up and yanking hers down, and the noise it got out of her was everything he wanted. It was an animalistic yelp that faded into a drawn-out moan, like he had bitten her clit and then sucked on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite her apparent delight in his actions, she pulled off his cock and knelt above him. The gleam in her eye felt dangerous, and he loved it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hands above your head, dirty boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~🍆🍆 ~ THREE WEEKS EARLIER ~🍆🍆 ~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben was sitting in his bed, his laptop off to the side. It was just after midnight, and he was winding down to go to bed, but when he saw a notification pop up in his browser, he knew he had to take advantage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ReyOfSunshine is live!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had gotten the alert early enough that she was still setting up when he joined the stream, but his cock was already stirring at the sound of her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” she sighed, her voice slightly grainy from spotty wifi. “Let’s see whose dick we’re going to try today, shall we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stepped over, slightly out of frame, then bent over so her pert little ass was on display. After a minute of her rooting around, she wiggled her ass and stood back up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, this one, I guess. Apparently it’s Anthony’s,” she said, then strutted back to her previous position in front of the camera. “I think it’ll do the trick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hummed as her gaze drifted away from the lens, probably to a monitor set up to show the comments. Before she could read any, though, she seemed to catch herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually,” she corrected, her voice clipped and harsh, “it probably won’t. Look at it, after all.” She held the pink silicone dildo up to the camera. “Pathetic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben shuddered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, </span>
  </em>
  <span>a voice in his head hissed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>pathetic. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Screwing his eyes shut, he let a hand drift to the tent in his pajama pants and palm at his growing erection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he opened his eyes, they met hers. She was staring intently into the camera, an eyebrow raised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shall we begin?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a moment to draw out the suspense, she crawled to the center of her bed and knelt. Shimmying out of her shorts and panties, she looked up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For those of you who have joined me before,” she said, her hazel eyes seemingly boring into Ben’s, “welcome back. And for anyone who is new here, this is how my cams work: the men who watch me have the option to buy a penis-clone kit on my website and then send me the dildo they make. Then I livestream my reviews. They’re hardly ever good, though. Have you seen this one?” She held up the pink silicone cock laying next to her on the bed. “I wouldn’t even call him a man if I had to fuck him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A shiver ran down Ben’s spine. She was talkative today, and he loved it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pleasantries done, she sat back and pulled off what was left of her clothes and picked up the lube from a table off to the side. Settling back on her knees, she squirted some lube into one hand, then grabbed the dildo and slicked it up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be needing the lube today, boys,” she lamented. “This dick is so small it doesn’t even make me wet.” Her voice had an edge to it, a sneer, and Ben’s resolve snapped. She hadn’t even finished lubing it, and he was already pushing his pants and briefs down to his thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A second later, she had it on the bed between her legs, and she was sinking, ever so slowly, onto it. When she had it sheathed in her cunt, she looked up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s like I can’t even feel it, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>tiny</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And he claims he satisfies women with this thing, as if.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Factually, she’s not wrong: it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> pretty small. Ben looks down at his own dick, considering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A plan forms in his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~🍆🍆 ~ A WEEK LATER ~🍆🍆 ~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With rush shipping, he’d gotten the kit in three days. It had taken him another two to muster up the courage to open it and actually go through the process. However, it was well worth it if he got to see her ride a pink copy of his cock and humiliate the </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span> out of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, exactly a week after he had first ordered the kit, he was taping up a box that was addressed to a PO box and contained little more than a dildo and some bubble wrap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If all went according to plan, she’d have it within a week. And then it was just a waiting game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>🍆</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ReyOfSunshine is live!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben clicked on the pop-up immediately. Minutes later, she announced, “This poor excuse for a cock belongs to Jax.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nope.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>🍆</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ReyOfSunshine is live!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben listened in. “I received this one from Colin. How does it feel to always let a woman down?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Brutal, but no. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He closed the tab.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>🍆</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ReyOfSunshine is live!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After days of not jacking off, Ben’s patience was wearing a little thin. He saw it at work, he saw it with his friends. He needed a good orgasm, so he swore to himself that whether or not she used his dildo, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> masturbate to her stream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She set up, her giggly, bubbly personality cranked to the max, and it was cute, it really was. It was the kind of attitude he tended to gravitate towards, as such a negative person himself. Balance, he guessed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He zoned out, daydreaming about domesticity and having </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> person, but the second she held up a pink dildo, his attention was back and focused solely on her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, I received this one recently,” she hummed, inspecting the silicone. “Sorry, boys, but he skipped some of your pathetic little pricks in the line. I know you’re waiting to see me take the microdicks you send me, but this one…,” she trailed off, then licked a stripe up the side. Her eyes found the camera before she finished her introduction. “Tonight’s going to be a different kind of show.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Color Ben intrigued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over the next minute or so, she arranged herself and the toy until she was positioned over it.  Right before she lowered herself down, she looked at the camera. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and by the way,” she said, a mischievous glint in her eye, “this is Kylo’s.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And in one fell swoop, she took his dildo to the hilt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben was expecting some snide remark, some term of belittlement and a well-placed insult. Instead, he was met with a whiny groan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, that’s good,” she breathed, bouncing slowly. Keeping one hand on the base of the toy, she reached up and kneaded her tit with the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her attention returned to the camera. “I’m sure you boys like this,” she taunted, “seeing me take something worthy of my cunt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaning back, she let her legs fall open until she was on her back with her pussy on full display. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> is how you please a woman,” she preened. “This is how you make a pussy wet. Not those disgusting little things,” she spat, motioning to the box of dildos off-camera.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Ben sat in shock. He had sent her the penis-copy in hopes that she’d review it and utter obscene insults to her camera before rejecting it and pulling out a vibrator. Instead, he had a front row seat to a woman fucking herself on a replica of the cock that was aching for his attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he should have been angry. He would have, if he didn’t like it so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Going into it all, he wasn’t exactly sure how he sized up. She had never named measurements of anything on her streams, pink silicone or not. He would never have expected her to be so enthusiastic about taking his cock. Women hadn’t been like that in the past…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed he had vastly underestimated the size of his cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or overestimated the size of all the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regardless, he had messed something up, and it all led to him watching the most pornographic and oddly arousing live cam he had ever joined. It was strange to him, being complimented. He certainly hadn’t been expecting to </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. Especially in a sexual setting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet there he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took him less than a minute of jerking off to get to the edge of his orgasm. Any other night, he would have gone for it and let himself cum into his hand. But she was bouncing on </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> dick, and he couldn’t cut it short. So he edged himself until he was squirming, and just as she tipped over the edge of her own orgasm, impaled on the dildo and frantically rubbing her clit, he came in thick, white ropes all over his shirt, pants, and comforter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slept with a blanket that night, his normal bedding on a spin cycle in the washing machine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, he woke up to a notification awaiting him on his laptop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ReyOfSunshine sent you a message!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scrambled to log in and checked his inbox.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>From:</b>
  <span> ReyOfSunshine at 1:47 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hi! Ur my only fan with Kylo in ur username, so ig i used ur penis-copy on my stream 2nite?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Easily the strangest message he had ever received, if he took it out of context.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To: </b>
  <span>ReyOfSunshine at 6:32 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, it was mine. Why?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He jumped in the shower, got some breakfast, and sped off to work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>🍆🍆🍆</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he got home, he found a message waiting for him on his desktop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>From: </b>
  <span>ReyOfSunshine at 3:13 PM</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Haha lol i hope ur not disappointed?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To: </b>
  <span>ReyOfSunshine at 5:24 PM</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why would I be?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>From: </b>
  <span>ReyOfSunshine at 5:25 PM</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bc the stream last nite wuz different, u know. I didnt react like i normally do.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To: </b>
  <span>ReyOfSunshine at 5:27 PM</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was still great. You’re great in general.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>From: </b>
  <span>ReyOfSunshine at 5:28 PM</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Awww thx! I’m glad u liked it still lol</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anyways, how wud u feel about meeting up?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To: </b>
  <span>ReyOfSunshine at 5:29 PM</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>From: </b>
  <span>ReyOfSunshine at 5:30 PM</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wanna fuck u</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>things get spicier when they meet up in person ;)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>when i tell you this is 5k words of filth...</p><p>please note the updated tags!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They worked out the details in under twenty four hours. The whole time, he told himself that he’d say the words, he’d tell her. He <em> would </em>. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t. </p><p> </p><p>So he showed up to her house (a forty-five minute drive from his place) that Friday, unsure how much of their night will be a date and how much will be a hookup, and she still didn’t know.</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed the bottle of wine he brought and walked to her door. For a moment he just stood there, feeling the need to psych himself up, but after a bit of encouragement, he knocked. </p><p> </p><p>There was a loud bang, some clattering, a muted curse, and then she opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>She was even more beautiful in person.</p><p> </p><p>All coherent thoughts went out the window because <em> she was standing right in front of him </em> . The girl who wanted to fuck him. The girl <em> he </em> wanted to fuck. </p><p> </p><p>She spoke up first.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, hi?” Her voice was infinitely more timid than he expected, but then he realized he was really just standing and staring at her.</p><p> </p><p>He broke out of his reverie. “Hi, sorry. I, uh, I’m Ben,” he stammered, holding out a hand for her to shake.</p><p> </p><p>To his horror, she rolled her eyes. “Come here, Ben,” she muttered, then wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him down for a hug. </p><p> </p><p>He <em> melted </em>. Wrapping his arms around her lithe little frame, he pulled her into his chest. It was probably too intimate for a first meeting, but their relationship was nothing if not unconventional, so appropriateness be damned. </p><p> </p><p>She pulled back.</p><p> </p><p>“I ordered pizza,” she stated, leaving no room for questions, then grabbed his hand and dragged him into her home. </p><p> </p><p>He followed her, though she was strong enough that he wasn’t given too much of a choice. For whatever reason, his brain decided that <em> that </em>was when he should tell her.</p><p> </p><p>Against his rationale, he called, “Rey!” but it came out louder than he expected, and his cheeks flushed pink. So he tried again, this time softer. “Rey, I- I, um, I need to tell you something.”</p><p> </p><p>She turned around and looked at him intently. “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Running a hand through his hair, Ben took a deep breath. “I’m a virgin.” He wasn’t sure how he managed to not trip over his words, but it was out in the open. She knew. </p><p> </p><p>Her doe eyes blinked. She cocked her head. Her face scrunched in thought.</p><p> </p><p>Then she nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. So do you want to do this? We can just, like,” she trailed off for a second, “watch a movie? I dunno.”</p><p> </p><p>He flushed again, then said in a small voice, “I’d like to still do, um, <em> it </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>The way her face lit up made his heart feel like it was ready to burst. </p><p> </p><p>“Brilliant,” she said, sounding as posh as ever, then turned and led him farther into her house. When they made it to her living room, she guided him to the couch, let him settle into a corner, then tucked herself into his side. “Is this okay?”</p><p> </p><p>The intimacy of the moment made an unfamiliar tide of emotions swell in his chest. Hoping to hide the tears gathering in his eyes, he nuzzled into her hair and murmured a quiet yes.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently she had picked up on his change of behavior though. She leaned forward and peered up at him. When her face fell, he was quick to reassure her.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, it’s not you. I, just… I’ve wanted this for a long time,” he said and let out a wet laugh. </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes softened, and she turned to face him. Slowly, like he was a skittish animal, her hands drifted towards his face, but he was quick to sink into her touch. A sweet smile graced her features before her brows furrowed in concentration.</p><p> </p><p>She took a deep breath. “Ben,” she exhaled, “I have too. And if you want it, it’s yours.”</p><p> </p><p>Confused, he asked, “If I want <em> what </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“Me, us,” she clarified, motioning between them. Her voice got quiet, and she said, “This.”</p><p> </p><p>And she leaned forward.</p><p> </p><p>Their lips met softly. Dispute his nerves, the tenderness with which she kissed him made him melt into her. Without pulling her lips from his, Rey shifted forward until she was straddling his thighs. They easily fell into a rhythm of shallow pecks and opened-mouth kisses, but Ben didn’t do anything until Rey did it first. Letting her take the lead felt <em> safe </em>. It felt natural.</p><p> </p><p>When her tongue first swiped across his bottom lip, Ben let out an involuntary gasp. He had kissed and been kissed before, but kissing Rey felt different. Even though he wanted her more than anything, he would have been content to sit there and kiss her until the end of time if that was what she wanted. </p><p> </p><p>Their tongues slid against each other, hers pressing gently yet insistently into his mouth before withdrawing and letting him try. He let his inhibitions fall to the wayside and, for once in his life, focused on what felt good instead of what he was supposed to do. Soon, she was writhing in his lap, and he was letting out every little moan and grunt.</p><p> </p><p>Her hand dropping from his face piqued his interest. He felt her fingertips skim across his shoulder and down his arm until she gripped his hand and urged him to palm her breast. Instead of forcing it, though, she only set his hand over her shirt and then pulled back, her shoulders heaving with heavy breaths. </p><p> </p><p>“Is this okay?” she huffed, rubbing soothing little circles on the back of his hand. All he managed to do was nod, but she still understood and smiled. Leaning back in, she left a soft kiss on the tip of his nose. He tried to meet her, but instead of returning her lips to his, she ducked her head and pressed an open-mouth kiss to the pulsepoint on the underside of his jaw. Viscerally, he bucked his hips upward and squeezed her breast. Tilting his head back, he gave her access to more of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>He felt her lips curve into a smile against his neck. “Can I move forward, Ben?” she asked, lifting herself up onto her knees. Before she even finished saying his name, he nodded frantically. Crawling forward, she situated herself over the tent in his pants, then kissed him again as she pressed her hips down. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Oh </em>,” he gasped, the hand not on her breast shooting up to hold her waist. He heard her giggle at her reaction, but the laugh morphed into a moan when he held her in place and bucked his hips up into hers. </p><p> </p><p>They set a lazy rhythm of grinding as their tongues danced. It was easy and comfortable, so any anxiety Ben had been feeling gradually faded.</p><p> </p><p>Gradually, Rey pulled back. “Ben,” she murmured, pressing a kiss to his cheek before continuing, “this is--”</p><p> </p><p>The doorbell rang.</p><p> </p><p>She swore. “The pizza.” After telling him to stay put, she wandered out of the room. Ben heard hers and the delivery boy’s voices at the door before she reentered the room, pizza box in hand. “Here we go!” she said. “Cheese or pepperoni?”</p><p> </p><p>Ben reeled for a second, his brain trying to make the switch from her serious tone before the pizza arrived to the pizza itself.</p><p> </p><p>“Ch-cheese,” he managed to say, reaching out to grab the paper plate from her hand.</p><p> </p><p>They ate in relative silence, Rey tucked under his arm. Something was playing on her TV, but Ben wasn’t paying attention.</p><p> </p><p>Once their plates were out of their hands, Rey climbed back into Ben’s lap, her hands coming up to cup his jaw.</p><p> </p><p>“Ben, what I was going to say before the pizza got here is that I know this isn’t going to be perfect,” she said, her eyes tracking his intently. “It’s not even because of your experience. It’s always a bit clunky. I just want you to talk to me and tell me what feels good, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” he breathed.</p><p> </p><p>The grin that split her face was breathtaking. “Now, I want you to know that if you ever want me to stop, just say ‘red.’ If you want me to slow down or back off or change something, say ‘yellow.’ If everything is okay, say ‘green,’ but for that one you only have to do it when I ask. Does that make sense, baby?” She ran her fingers through the hair framing his face, and he smiled blissfully, nodding.</p><p> </p><p>She stiffened and took his chin between her thumb and forefinger. “I need to hear you say it, baby. Repeat what I said back to me.”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes wide, he stammered, “R-red is for s-s-stopping.” When she smiled and nodded, he relaxed and his speech got smoother. “Yellow is for slowing down. Green is good and only when you ask.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good boy,” Rey cooed, and Ben swore his dick twitched just from those two words. “Are you ready?”</p><p> </p><p>Ben nodded, but Rey let out a quiet <em> tsk tsk </em>and arched her brow.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Um, yes.” </p><p> </p><p>Lifting herself up onto her knees, Rey paused before completely disentangling herself. Looking down at him, she said, “Consent is important for me, Ben. If you say ‘stop,’ I’m not going to stop, but if you say ‘red,’ I will and playtime will be over, no questions asked. Okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Ben looked up at her like she was some ethereal being. “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding, Rey stood up, and Ben followed. As they made their way to her bedroom, she would stop every so often and push him back against a wall, devouring his mouth for a moment before abruptly stopping and leading him farther into her house. It was torture; having little tastes of her before she whisked herself away.</p><p> </p><p>“Rey please,” he whined as she pulled away a fourth time. </p><p> </p><p>All he got in response was a smirk and a cocky, “I like it when you beg.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Fuck </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, they made it to her bedroom, and Rey was quick to usher him towards the bed. Before he was totally absorbed in whatever she was going to to do him, though, Ben looked around, and his brow furrowed.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait,” he said, looking back at her, “this isn’t where you film.”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled, “No, I have my second bedroom set up as an office-slash-streaming room.”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding, Ben was quick to focus his attention back on her. </p><p> </p><p>Rey stood in front of the bed, her hands on her hips, surveying Ben. “Hm,” she hummed, “where do I want you?” She tapped her index finger against her lower lip in exaggerated contemplation. After a moment, she seemed to decide. “Come here, baby,” she urged, grabbing his hand and pulling him up to a standing position.</p><p> </p><p>To his surprise, she flattened herself against the front of his body. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know how you thought this cock was small,” she said, her hand coming up to palm at the bulge in his jeans. “Look at you, baby. And these hands…” Trailing off, she held one of his wrists, bringing his hand up until it was about level with her face. She intertwined their fingers for a moment, then wrapped her hand around his index and middle finger. “I bet you could hit my fucking cervix with these,” she purred, and Ben gulped at the mental image.</p><p> </p><p>“You like being humiliated, you dirty boy?” </p><p> </p><p>Ben screwed his eyes shut and nodded, a whine coming unbidden from the back of his throat. </p><p> </p><p>Running her fingernails down the front of his torso, she sighed. “Mhm, I figured since you make yourself cum while watching my streams like a fucking pervert.”</p><p> </p><p>He bucked his hips forward, his clothed cock grinding into Rey’s belly. She tutted and put her hands on his hips.</p><p> </p><p>“We can’t have that, can we? I might have to tie you up if you’re going to be bad.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Please </em>,” he whimpered. Opening his eyes, he saw a wicked smirk curl across her lips. </p><p> </p><p>She chuckled. “Of course you’d like that.” Her voice softened. “But you liked my stream when I tried your cock, right?” </p><p> </p><p>Ben nodded fervently.</p><p> </p><p>“So do you like to be praised a little too?”</p><p> </p><p>Inhaling sharply, he stammered, “I-I th-think so…”</p><p> </p><p>Her hand combed at his hair. “Have you not been praised before, Ben?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” he breathed, leaning into her ministrations.</p><p> </p><p>She hummed. “Even dirty perverts want to be good sometimes, don’t they, baby?”</p><p> </p><p>“They do.”</p><p> </p><p>He could hear the smile in her voice, and it made his chest feel warm. “Yeah, so do you want to be good or bad for me tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>When her hand suddenly grabbed his hair and pulled, he gasped. “Good! Good. I’ll be good.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Wonderful </em>. Now go lay down for me, baby,” she whispered, pushing him gently towards the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Stumbling backwards, he managed to get his shoes off his feet before he fell back onto the mattress. While he was unsure what she planned to do to get him undressed, he trusted her, so he followed her instructions and scrambled backwards until he was laying with his head on her pillows. </p><p> </p><p>Rey joined him, her shoes left on the ground, and crawled until she was straddling his thighs. </p><p> </p><p>“So pretty, Ben,” she murmured, leaning forward to smooth a hand down the side of his face. “Can I take a picture of you, baby?”</p><p> </p><p>The question caught him off-guard, and it must have shown on his face. She was a streamer, after all.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, not like that, don’t worry,” she soothed, then reached for a polaroid camera on her bedside table. “Just one like this. Just for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Feeling brave, Ben nodded and kept his eyes on her face while she turned on the camera and took the picture. Thankful, she didn’t try to show him, but instead put the camera and the developing picture back on the little table next to her bed.</p><p> </p><p>She laid herself on top of him, keeping her weight in her hands and knees. “Thank you, baby. I’ll keep it where it’s safe and no one will find it, okay?” Her eyes bright and happy, she leaned down and left a trail of kisses across his cheekbones and nose, the last one landing on his lips. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” he sighed, feeling safe and at peace. </p><p> </p><p>Rey’s hands slid down his chest until she reached the bottom of his t-shirt. Her fingers toyed with the hem as she asked, “Can I take this off you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” he hissed, sitting up so she could pull it over his shoulders. As soon as she threw it off the bed, her hands were on his, smoothing over the planes and divots of his chest. </p><p> </p><p>Leaning down, she laid a wet kiss on each of his nipples, causing him to grunt quietly. “Fuck, look at you,” she breathed, liking a stripe from his belly button to his abs, then between his pecs before circling the hollow of his collarbone. Her tongue continued trailing up his neck, veering off to the side until she reached his earlobe, which she bit and pulled gently. </p><p> </p><p>“Can you take off your shirt?” he whispered, worried he was pushing her. </p><p> </p><p>She sat up, though, with a wide smile on her face. “Of course, baby. Do you want to do the honors or should I?”</p><p> </p><p>“You,” he grunted, his eyes zeroing in on where her fingers were playing with the waistband of his jeans. He moved his hands around to squeeze her ass, but as she began lifting her shirt, he slid them to her sides, running them over every new bit of skin she revealed. At last, her shirt joined his on the floor, and Ben’s eyes roamed over the lacy, lavender bralette she was wearing.</p><p> </p><p>Above him, she grinned, her eyes dark with lust. “Here, baby,” she said, guiding his hands to grip her hips. “Now grind up.”</p><p> </p><p>Slightly confused, Ben did as she asked, then groaned at the feeling. Her lips curled into a devilish smirk, and then she lifted off of him.</p><p> </p><p>“How about we try this,” she offered, reaching to unbutton and unzip his pants. She moved the material away so that the outline of his cock was visible through his boxer shorts, no longer covered by the stiff denim. When she lowered her cunt back down so her heat was pressing against him, he tightened his grip on her waist and began to buck up into her earnestly. </p><p> </p><p>It took almost no time for them to both be breathing heavily, Ben with his eyes closed and head thrown back, and Rey with her hands braced on the planes of his chest. After a few minutes of frantic thrusting, Ben slowed down and gradually stopped.</p><p> </p><p>Rey looked up at him, smiling softly. She smoothed her hands over his hair and asked, “Did you like that?”</p><p> </p><p>Ben nodded drowsily. An affectionate giggle bubbled up in Rey’s chest, and she let it out as she moved down his body. Once she was positioned between his legs, she looked up.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I take off your jeans?”</p><p> </p><p>Ben nodded, lifting his hips to help her get the fabric off of his legs. With a flourish, she sent them sailing across her room. Rey and Ben both watched them as they spun and hit the opposite wall, then turned back, made eye contact, and burst into a fit of giggles. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, alright,” Rey said after a while, rubbing the tears from under her eyes. “I wanna suck your dick.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben blanched.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that okay?”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded.</p><p> </p><p>So she began.</p><p> </p><p>First, she just mouthed at his cock through the soft fabric of his underwear, teasing the head by flicking it with her tongue before trailing wet kisses down his shaft. Ben’s hands quickly found their grip in her chestnut hair, holding it out of her face while still letting her take control. Continuing to torture him for a few minutes, she looked up every so often to see his reddened chest and writhing body. Grinning to herself, she pulled at the elastic of his boxers, finally letting his cock fall against his stomach. She sat up just enough to pull the offending fabric off, then settled herself back between his legs, his cock in hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I want you to tell me when you’re about to come, okay?” she ordered, and he was quick to agree.</p><p> </p><p>At first, she licked broad stripes up the underside of his cock before tonguing at his slit. Then she took the blunt tip of his cock in her mouth, laving at it with her tongue, and pulled off, spreading the moisture of her saliva down her cock with her hand. For a minute, she just stroked him, not enough to get him off, but enough to make him feel good. Then, without warning, she took his cock into her mouth about halfway, and he yelped, his hands tightening in her hair.</p><p> </p><p>She pulled off immediately. “Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Green!” was all he said, and she smiled, glad he remembered her system.</p><p> </p><p>Reassured by his response, she took his cock in her mouth again, but deeper this time, so that the head bumped against her throat. One of her hands, the one not fisting the base of his dick, drifted to his thighs, and as she bobbed her head, she felt the muscles in his legs clench in an attempt to control his urge to buck his cock deeper into her throat. </p><p> </p><p>Once again, she pulled off, but this time only to murmur a soft, “Good boy,” before kissing the juncture of his thigh. </p><p> </p><p>This time when she took him in her mouth, she decided to <em> really </em> push his self-control, so she took his cock down her throat, suppressing her gag reflex, until her nose brushed the trimmed hair at the base of his shaft. </p><p> </p><p>Ben let out a loud shout, and his hips pressed upward just a bit, but Rey wasn’t done. Saving her best trick for last, she started swallowing around his cock so her throat milked him. </p><p> </p><p>“Rey! Rey, I--”</p><p> </p><p>She pulled off, her hand returning to the base of his cock to grip it tightly. “You did so well,” she cooed hoarsely, pressing kisses into the skin of his thighs and abdomen. Loosening her grip on his cock, she continued with the kissing until he seemed to still, blissed out. Then, when she knew he wasn’t expecting it, she deepthroated him again.</p><p> </p><p>“FUCK!” he shouted, caught so off-guard that he was unable to keep himself from thrusting deeper into her throat. Not expecting his reaction, she gagged around his cock, forcing a needy whine from his chest. This time, instead of swallowing, she sucked him, and he responded nearly the same way.</p><p> </p><p>Ben gasped, and then, “I’m--!”</p><p> </p><p>She pulled off. Crawling her way up his body, she petted him softly. “Such a good boy,” she soothed, taking in the flush across his chest, neck, and face and his heaving shoulders. While he got his breathing back under control, she kissed his face and neck absentmindedly, her mind on the rhythm of his breathing. She couldn’t let her sub hyperventilate, after all.</p><p> </p><p>Once he had calmed down, she sat up and looked at him. “I’m going to sit on your face, okay? You be a good boy and make me come, and I’ll fuck this pretty cock.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” he breathed, looking uncertain.</p><p> </p><p>She paused, not content to make a move until whatever it was that was bothering him was resolved. “What is it?” she asked, keeping her voice soft and reassuring.</p><p> </p><p>“I… I just…” he stammered, “I’ve never done this before.” He flushed pink, feeling embarrassed by his lack of experience. Rey seemed unphased, however, and looked down at him reassuringly. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay,” she soothed, “I’ll show you what to do.”</p><p> </p><p>Feeling more confident, he smiled, and she peeled off her shorts and panties. Then, without giving him much time to admire her, she moved up his body until her cunt was positioned over his face.</p><p> </p><p>“So this is my clit,” she started, her fingers coming to tap on the little bundle of nerves at the top of her folds, “and almost anything there feels good, as long as it’s not too hard. Pretty much just don’t bite it.</p><p> </p><p>“You can put your tongue or fingers in here,” she explained, her fingers moving down to her vagina. “And then licking anything in here,” she rubbed her inner folds, “is always nice. I’ll tell you what feels good, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded. “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>She lowered herself down, and Ben reached up to wrap his arms around her upper thighs. Tentatively, he licked lightly at her labia, then extended his thumbs to open her up a bit more. Leaving an open-mouthed kiss on her cunt, he shifted his attention upward, bringing her clit between his lips and sucking at it lightly while his tongue flicked it.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, fuck! Yes, that, Ben, fuck!” she squealed, her hips grinding down towards his face. He grinned against her, continuing his ministrations on her clit while he let go of one of her thighs so he could push one of his fingers into her slick hole. Gradually, he picked up speed until she was bucking frantically against his face and moaning.</p><p> </p><p>One of her hands moved to grip his hair, and he heard her groan, “Ben, I’m gonna come!” before her thighs started to shake on either side of his head and she bared downwards. He took it all in stride, working her through her orgasm, until she lifted off of his face and moved back down so she was sitting just above his pelvis. Her face was flushed and her eyes were foggy, and in that moment, Ben decided he would do anything to get her like this again.</p><p> </p><p>Leaning over, she pressed a searing kiss to his hips, seemingly not caring that the taste of her cunt was on his tongue. Unlike before, this kiss was hungry, nearly feral, and their teeth clashed as their tongues slid against each other.</p><p> </p><p>Rey pulled back, a smile spreading across her face. “You ready, baby?” she asked, moving her body downwards and grabbing his cock. When he nodded, she mirrored him and nodded back before sinking down enough that the tip of his cock notched itself against her pussy. Leaning forward, she let her hair cascade down and create a curtain around their faces, and her eyes met his. As she lowered herself onto him, she looked intently at his face, not wanting to miss a single microexpression. </p><p> </p><p>Her hips met his, his cock buried entirely inside her, and she smiled. “How does it feel, baby?” she asked quietly.</p><p> </p><p>He looked up at her, drunk on lust. “Tight,” he said, and screwed his eyes shut, “and wet and <em> hot </em>.” Instinctually, he bucked into her. </p><p> </p><p>She giggled at his movement. “Want me to keep going?” she asked teasingly. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Please </em>,” he breathed.</p><p> </p><p>Ever so slowly, she lifted her hips until only the tip of him remained inside her. She paused there, and his eyes opened to meet hers. As she sunk back down, they looked intently at each other, something deeper than lust clouding their vision. </p><p> </p><p>As he grew more comfortable, she picked up speed. Then, after a certain point, she stopped completely. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck me,” she demanded.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at her, confused. <em> Am I not already doing that? </em> he thought to himself.</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes lightheartedly. “I mean fuck up into me. I want you to try.”</p><p> </p><p>Catching on, he gripped her hips and thrusted his upward until the sound of skin slapping echoed through the room. </p><p> </p><p>She murmured something, and he couldn’t quite catch what it was, but it sounded like “Fuck, that was good.” Spurred on, he did it again, then built speed as she whined and writhed, slammed her hips down to meet his with every thrust. Her eyes were screwed shut while his were wide open, taking in everything he could. The sounds coming from her were some of the best things he had ever heard. Sometimes it was a quiet <em> ngh </em>, other times it was a full-on yelp.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, her eyes snapped open, and she increased their speed, fucking herself down onto his dick urgently.</p><p> </p><p>“Faster, Ben,” she hissed, her teeth clenched. </p><p> </p><p>For a few minutes, he tried to keep up, but then he felt the muscles of her cunt clench, and a whole new burst of energy shot through his body.</p><p> </p><p>“Faster, <em> faster </em>! Give it to me!”</p><p> </p><p>Ben pistoned his hips up into hers, sweat slicking his body. He could barely keep his grip on her waist with the exertion. They had been going for what felt like <em> hours </em>, and neither of them wanted to stop.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, he put all his force into snapping his body up and yanking hers down, and the noise it got out of her was everything he wanted. It was an animalistic yelp that faded into a drawn-out moan, like he had bitten her clit and then sucked on it. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes!”</p><p> </p><p>Despite her apparent delight in his actions, she pulled off his cock and knelt above him. The gleam in her eye felt dangerous, and he loved it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hands above your head, dirty boy.”</p><p> </p><p>In an instant, both of his hands were above his head. She smiled, satisfied. Reaching towards her bedside, she pulled open a drawer and pulled out a length of red rope. After making sure he was okay with being tied up (he <em> definitely </em> was), she knotted his wrists together, then tethered them to the middle post of her headboard.</p><p> </p><p>Once she was finished, she leaned back to inspect her handiwork. “Beautiful,” she murmured, tracing her knots with her fingertips before gliding them down his arms and across his face. She kissed him almost lovingly before pulling back, the wicked gleam back in her eye.</p><p> </p><p>Without warning, she lifted herself up and slammed down on him, taking his dick to the hilt. His breath left him in a rush, and then she started to bounce and grind on him. Somehow, that felt even better than the vigorous, animalistic fucking, and he felt warmth build in his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Fuck </em>, Rey,” he whined.</p><p> </p><p>She giggled, but this time it was dark and promising, not bubbly and cute like before. “You like that?” she preened. “I’m gonna milk your cock dry.”</p><p> </p><p>A high-pitched moan came from the back of his throat. “<em> Please </em>,” he begged.</p><p> </p><p>Still maintaining her grinding movements, she picked up speed until Ben could barely hold on.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna come!” he warned. </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes flashed with near-anger. “Not until I do,” she snarled. Reaching up, she untied his hands. “You gotta make me come first, so you better start rubbing my clit.”</p><p> </p><p>His hand flew between her legs, quickly finding the swollen little nub and circling it roughly with his thumb.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck yes,” she moaned, her back arching. From his angle, all Ben could see were her tits, her nipples peaked in the cold air. Mere seconds later, her pussy began to rhythmically clench down on his cock, and his hips stuttered. Right as she came down, he bucked up into her once, twice, three times, and then his body seized in the strongest orgasm he had ever experienced. His legs twitched and his cock throbbed. Above him, Rey moaned at the feeling. </p><p> </p><p>They both drifted down from their highs, sated and sleepy. Ben looked up at Rey, expecting to find her blissed out and pliant, but instead he still saw a bit of fire in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Lifting her hips, she let his spent cock slip out of her cunt, but she moved downwards, not up to cuddle. Repositioning herself between his thighs, she looked up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Rey, what are you-- FUCK!” Ben cut himself off when she took his cock in her hand and licked at it. </p><p> </p><p>She didn’t stop there. She continued to stroke and suck him, the mischievous glint never leaving her eye.</p><p> </p><p>Ben, meanwhile, was writhing, his hands clenched in the sheets. “<em> Please </em> , Rey, I can’t. <em> Fuck </em>, please, it’s too much..”</p><p> </p><p>She pulled off. “Do you want to safeword?” she asked, making sure she wasn’t pushing him too far.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” he whined, his voice coming out high and pitchy. </p><p> </p><p>Smirking, she returned to licking his cock, delighting in the way it was hardening again in her hands. She kept her movements gentle, but once he was half-hard, she deepthroated him and milked his cock with her throat.</p><p> </p><p>“FUCK,” Ben moaned, his body seizing again. Unlike his first orgasm, though, there was no rush of cum. Expecting that, Rey pulled off of him before he was finished and stroked him softly. He was still twitching and breathing heavily when she crawled up to him and laid beside him in her bed.</p><p> </p><p>Ben smiled sleepily at her. “You crazy woman,” he murmured, his voice raspy. She giggled, tucking herself into his side. </p><p> </p><p>“Was it okay, though?” she asked, the ever-attentive dom.</p><p> </p><p>A heavy breath left Ben. “So good,” he sighed, his eyes fluttering closed. As she watched him drift off to sleep, Rey couldn’t help but think that maybe she had found <em> her </em> person.</p><p><br/><em> I’m gonna keep him around as long as I can </em>, was her last thought before she, too, fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>lmk what you think. this is probably the kinkiest thing i've written so far, so i'd love any feedback!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>chapter two coming tomorrow if all goes according to plan!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>